Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for baking rolls. In particular, but not exclusively, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for baking rolls having a decorative surface finish.
Description of Related Art
A number of different baking methods for baking bread rolls on a commercial scale are currently being used to produce large volumes of rolls. These methods typically involve the use of conveyer belt ovens or shelf style ovens where trays containing the dough are stacked and rolled into the ovens on the conveyer belt or on trolleys. The trays on which the dough is placed are generally open at their tops to allow the dough to rise during baking.
One known method of adding surface detail to the outside, top surfaces of the rolls involves stamping the dough prior to baking them. The level of surface detail that can be obtained by using this method is very restricted and mostly limited to rough surface patterns. A person familiar with this method will know that the surface pattern on the rolls is formed as a result of the lack of browning on the lines created by stamping the dough. One example where this method has been used is to create a soccer-ball-like surface pattern on rolls. The limitation on surface detail obtainable using this method makes it unsuitable for use in creating finer surface detail such as logos, for example.
As a possible solution to this problem it has been suggested to have a two piece baking tray consisting of a bottom mould in which the dough is placed and a top mould into which the rolls are baked. One of the problems of using these baking trays, and in particular in a commercial baking process, is the trays have to be damage resistant as well as be easy to handle. If a mould gets damaged it is no longer capable of being used in a commercial baking process. For example, a dent in a mould typically results in a misshaped roll, which is unacceptable in a commercial baking process.
Problems with proper ventilation through the baking moulds are also often experienced when using top and bottom moulds as described above. The locations of venting holes, which release air that gets trapped when the dough expands, in the top and bottom moulds are also critical as no holes or incorrect placement of the holes could again result in misshaped rolls.
Whenever using top and bottom baking moulds it is important to ensure that they are held together securely in order to prevent the top mould from lifting off the bottom mould when the dough expands in the baking process. The top and bottom moulds also need to be rigid to prevent the moulds from flexing as any flexing could allow the moulds to open up which could, in turn, cause the rolls to be misshaped. The problem with securing the moulds together is that they need to be opened immediately once the rolls have been baked in order to prevent them from sweating in the moulds. The sweating is particularly evident with softer dough. If the moulds remain closed for too long after they have been removed from the oven the rolls start sweating inside the moulds due to the steam not escaping rapidly enough. This causes an undesirable, irregular surface finish on the rolls.
It is an object of this invention to alleviate at least some of the problems currently being experienced with existing baking apparatus and methods.
It is further objects of this invention to provide a baking apparatus and method that will be a useful alternative to existing controller platforms.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new baking apparatus which is adaptable for use in different baking systems, such as conveyer belt ovens and rack systems.